


Warmth In The Storm

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff and Smut, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kid Thomas Sanders, Logan and Virgil fuck in the kitchen, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Storms, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Sex, mentioned miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil introduces his son to his boyfriends and things go smoother than he plans.





	Warmth In The Storm

Virgil held the umbrella above himself with a frown, child still on his hip as he walked through the rain. He didn’t mind Thomas coming with him, no, but he  _ did _ mind the fact that it was storming and it was the one time Virgil couldn’t find a sitter for the five-year-old. His father was out of town on to visit his aunts and both of his sitters were sick from the storms that had raided the town for the past week. His anxiety was practically at its peak. He wanted his boyfriends to meet his son, yes, but not like this, when things were far from perfect. It didn’t help that he couldn’t even call Patton in advance to tell him about the unfortunate predicament that would knowingly befall him with his Sanders Luck. 

 

It had yet to start absolutely  _ pouring, _ but Virgil couldn’t help the way he tucked Thomas closer to himself. It was dark and the prospects of a storm had never been closer, edging into territory that warned of a storm that was going to be far from sparing. It reminded Virgil of the night Thomas was conceived, the parent having only been sixteen and taking on a wave of horribly unfortunate events that only made his hatred for storms grow. Maybe it was the PTSD from it all, but he ignores that in favor of focusing on Thomas, who was bubbling happily, rambling on about his love for the rain. 

 

By the time Virgil finally gets to Pattons’ home, he’s only saved from an anxiety attack by focusing on Thomas’ words. The child had suddenly chosen to ramble on about Virgils’ best friend, Remy, and his fiance, Emile, and their plans for the wedding. When he knocks on the door, wide, blue eyes greet him, a large smile radiating off of Patton before he stops dead in his tracks, staring at Thomas with an expression Virgil couldn’t pinpoint. 

 

“I couldn’t find a sitter,” Virgil mumbles softly, pulling Thomas’ own hand from his mouth, the child having a habit of biting his hands still. He was growing out of it, which Virgil still praised him on daily. However, the father has to pause, eyes scanning his boyfriend up and down. His eyes are still wide, mouth slack and expression somewhat blank. His brows stand up high, practically at his hairline. It wasn’t that Virgil  _ hadn’t _ told him that he had a kid, he had just never had his boyfriends over to his house during a time that Thomas would be home. 

 

“Patton, is there someone at the door,” he hears Damien call, confusion filling his voice. 

 

Within an instant, the shortest of his boyfriends’ seems to light up, wide and smiling. “Baby,” he squeals, hands going to press against his cheeks. “You two better come in before you get sick, by the way.” He doesn’t exactly give them a chance to protest, pushing the two inside, taking the umbrella and placing it in one of the many holders beside the door. 

 

“Baby,” comes a call from the other room, confused. A mop of curls that doesn’t belong to Patton suddenly pops out, Roman appearing. He’s quick to chirp out, “Baby!” 

 

“I’m baby,” Thomas supplies as he’s gently sat down on the ground, slipping his shoes off and not minding as he runs to Roman. The man happily scoops him up, smiling widely. “Roman,” he asks, looking at his father for confirmation. 

 

Virgil smiles and nods, hanging his jacket up on one of the hooks. “Yeah, that’s Roman. Good thing you know about stranger danger.” He sighs and rolls his eyes, watching his son hold tightly to the adult packing him around happily. He’s silently thankful for the muscles the other had grown since they’d first met seven months ago. He follows the two, not minding as Roman and Patton dote his son, who loves the attention, practically glowing. He holds tightly to the introductions they toss at each other, Roman moving to plop at the table with Thomas in his arms. 

 

Damien is soon to join, smiling widely at the boy he practically called his own son. Out of everyone, he had been the only one to meet Thomas, having met him when he was only three. The two adults had been friends in high school, Damien with his current boyfriend for most of his pregnancy until the two got into a huge fight after the doctor had misinformed him that he had actually had a miscarriage. That, obviously, hadn’t been true because he sat in the delivery room a week later, tears rolling down his face as he screamed and cried. He shouldn’t have had a natural birth, no, but that had been the very last resort after everything had abruptly been canceled. It didn’t help that Thomas was almost a month early, anyway. 

 

The two had gotten reacquainted three and a half years later, when they had collided on the street and Damien was quick to apologize, begging for forgiveness. Thomas, in all his glory, had placed both of his hands on Damiens’ cheeks, staring at him with a quizzical expression for a good ten minutes, examining Virgils’ vitiligo friend with skeptical eyes. Eventually, he announced, “His eyes are like yours, Daddy,” before hugging the other with a wide smile. 

 

Now, the man sits at the table, smiling widely. His cheeks are tinted red and lips swollen. Soon, Logan stumbles down the stares, too, looking twice as flushed as the other does, somewhat askew now. Virgil just sits down with the two and kindly speaks, “Please don’t kiss my son if you two just got each other off.” 

 

Logan raises a brow. “You brought Thomas?” 

 

“He’s in the other room with Patton and Roman. They’re all watching cartoons right now since Patton doesn’t like storms.” 

 

“How’re you handling, by the way,” Damien asks, his fingers slitting with Virgils’ own. Their fingers interlace, Damiens’ expression full of love and worry. 

 

Virgil cards his free fingers through his hair, focusing on the table. “Bad, at the moment. I mean, it’s a great relief that Roman seems to be getting along with Thomas right now. But… With this storm and having to walk through it with him…” He hugs himself with his free arm, shuddering. “If Thomas hadn’t been talking the entire way, I probably would have been crying and having an anxiety attack by the time I got here.”

 

Damien wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as Logan joins, the two holding him close, embracing him without question. If he didn’t want to be touch, he was always sure to let the others’ know, but, at this very moment, he’s content with being held, relishing in the warmth they provide. It saps away the cold the storm had left deep in his bones. Kisses press to his lips, calm and caring. THey’re a bit sloppy and Virgil wouldn’t deny the blush that crept up his cheeks as their hands felt lower and lower down his body over the course of their makeout session. 

 

“Are you seriously going to fuck me with my kid in the other room,” Virgil asks Logan, smirking.

 

The others’ cheeks are just as red as his own, if not redder. He smirks at the challenge the other tosses at him. “You’re the quietest of us all and you know I can get you off in ten minutes or less when I want.” 

 

Roman doesn’t comment on the scene in front of him when he slips into the room, just smirking as he finds Virgil moaning against Damiens’ neck, almost silent with Logan’s face buried between his legs. All he supplies is, “Thomas is asleep,” before leaving once again, getting a shaky thumbs up as a rather loud  _ (compared to the rest) _ moan leaves him, wanton and full of need as he runs a hand through Logan's hair. 

 

-

 

Virgil pulls Patton close, not commenting about Thomas, who lays on the couch, still asleep. After an entire day of running around again and again, he’s not surprised that his son had conked out so quickly. His lips gently press to Pattons’ forehead. He knows that he’s being sappy, but he can’t help it. Today was good, even if the five are now all curled up in a mess of pillows and blankets on the floor, their backs knowingly going to ache in the morning. It was rare that they were all off from work and got a day to be together, much less one where they could actually do anything without stressing about something sooner or later. 

 

“Did you take your medicine,” Patton asks softly, pressing another sloppy kiss to Virgils’ jaw as he asks. “I know you lose track sometimes…” 

 

The younger nods, smiling softly as he laces his free hand with Logan’s. The other runs up and down Patton’s side. “Yeah, I took them before I came.” 

 

“Good.” Roman chirps from where he’s spooning Virgil, not caring that the other is a tad bit taller than him. 

 

Slowly, the five lovers all pile together, slipping into sleep, comforted by the warmth they provide each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was Hella fun to write, tbh. 
> 
> If there are any warnings or anything I forgot, please tell me! I don't want to mistag this or anything! Stay safe kids! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
